


Elemental

by Overlithe



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Bondage, Community: fanfic100, D/s, Erotica, M/M, Porn Battle, Restraints, Romance, Sensation Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-03
Updated: 2011-02-03
Packaged: 2017-10-15 08:27:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/158954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Overlithe/pseuds/Overlithe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Very soon after he returns from Avatar training, Roku shows Sozin some of his new bending skills. Roku/Sozin, sensation-play (all four elements), mild bondage, some D/s (of a sort). Written for Porn Battle (prompt: Roku/Sozin, respect) and prompt 96 (writer’s choice) of the fanfic100 LJ comm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elemental

  
****  
Elemental   
  


 

‘So he eventually—’

Sozin leaned back on the pillows and took another sip of rice liquor. ‘Let me guess: he—’

‘—tossed it down the well,’ they both said at the same time, and promptly burst out laughing.

Roku was the first to stop. ‘It’s not actually all that funny,’ he said, and shifted a little on the bed. He looked, Sozin thought, oddly out of place, even though this had been his old room and even though they were—for now—just two ordinary men lounging about in house robes, falling back into their old intimacy.

Even though Roku had always been the Avatar.

‘Actually, yes it is,’ Sozin said with a grin, and placed his glass on the bedside cabinet. Roku chuckled, then for a moment neither of them said anything. Outside, fly-crickets sang, and a fire-moth had snuck in and now flitted around one of the oil lamps.

Sozin’s gaze lingered over Roku. Twelve years and a lifetime ago, they had sat together on this bed—Sozin was sure that the embroidered bedspread had had this pattern, and if he buried his face in the pillows, the smell would still be the same—after he had given Roku the Crown Prince headpiece, and Sozin had told him, half-way between jokey and urgent, that now that he was the all-powerful Avatar, he could tell Sozin what to do.

‘So are you really all-powerful?’ Sozin blurted out, before he had time to think.

Roku smiled again, wrier than before. ‘No.’

Sozin laid his head on his arms. ‘Rather a waste of twelve years, then.’

Roku smacked his leg playfully. ‘Care to test that on the sparring grounds?’

‘Not a chance, my friend,’ Sozin said. ‘You have a three elements advantage. It hardly seems fair.’

‘I’m glad you’ve decided that mastering the other elements wasn’t such a waste of time after all.’ Roku sidled up to him a little, and suddenly Sozin was sure that, for all that twelve years had passed, the skin on Roku’s cheeks would have the same warm and salty taste as before.

‘I was only joking,’ he said.

Roku’s smile deepened. ‘I know that.’

‘As the Fire Lord, I’d never suggest that the Avatar should ever be treated with anything less than the proper respect.’ His tone was serious, but the alcohol coursing through his veins and the smell of sandalwood coming from the oil lamps made his head swim a little. The spot on his leg where Roku had touched him still felt hot, as though it had been stung.

Roku leaned down and laid a hand on Sozin’s arm, their faces inches apart. ‘So you’re not the exception?’

Sozin reached for Roku’s robe and pulled on the silk fabric until he could see the other man’s chest, the skin sun-browned. He ran his fingers over taut muscle. ‘I suppose we’ll have to find out.’

Roku grabbed his wrist, and when he spoke his voice was as tight as his grip on Sozin’s flesh. ‘Do you really want to see what I can do?’

No, they were no longer two awkward, fumbling teenagers, Sozin thought; the memories were almost comical in hindsight. ‘Yes,’ he said, and had to stop himself from edging forward and running his tongue over Roku’s lips.

‘All right. Just stay still,’ Roku said, and released him. Before Sozin could react, there was a sloshing sound in one corner of the room and a blob of water hovered above his stomach. A few drops fell onto his robe, trickled onto his skin.

‘Waterbending was the hardest to learn,’ Roku said. The water trailed over Sozin’s body, ran over his bare legs and feet like a cold caress. He shivered.

‘You don’t seem to have any trouble now,’ Sozin said in a thick whisper. The blob of water moved slowly over his thigh and hip and finally nestled on his chest, leaving a trail of dampness across the robe; it made the fabric cling to Sozin’s skin. He closed his eyes just as the water hardened into ice.

‘No. No trouble,’ Roku said just before the ice’s edge began cutting through the robe’s fabric very, very slowly. The silk parted like an opening mouth, with a soft, drawn-out whisper.

Cold shot through Sozin’s stomach and his eyes snapped open. The ice slid up his bare skin, drawing a wake of goosebumps behind it, and stopped on a nipple, teasing it until it was hard and numb. Sozin let out a gasp, mingled ache and hunger.

The ice drew back in an instant. Roku’s face turned towards his, frowning slightly with worry. ‘Sorry—was that all right?’

‘Do what you want,’ Sozin said in an eager murmur, and even though the frown didn’t leave Roku’s face, the ice stung Sozin’s skin again. He closed his eyes.

‘Maybe…’ The ice shook a little in time with Roku’s hesitancy, sending waves of cold through Sozin’s chest, just on the edge of pain. ‘Could you open your eyes?’

He obeyed, pretending it was an order and not a request.

Because everything had sharpened into a bright point of sensation, the smell of his own sweat and arousal, the sound of his breath, the hard kiss of the ice just below his breastbone.

Because the world was waiting for him when he woke up and the world was in his dreams when he fell asleep.

Because he was the Fire Lord, and his country was a great machine full of rust and misshapen parts and gears he had to oil and smooth and keep running every second of every day.

Because Roku could drive the blade of ice straight into his heart and Sozin knew he wouldn’t.

Because right now he was only him and there was only Roku, and this.

The ice shattered with a crack and the pieces slipped across his body, melted back into water on his groin, the base of his throat, ran down his sides like cold hard fingernails. He had to bite his lip to stop himself from moaning and his face felt so hot he was sure he must be glowing. Roku’s frown was gone—instead a sliver of a smile was on his lips, and his golden-brown eyes were shining. He moved his hands again and a stone bowl spun towards him.

Sozin forced himself not to sit up for a better look as Roku bended the bowl into a ball of stone that stretched and flowed. ‘They have very interesting uses for earthbending in Ba Sing Se,’ Roku said as his hands worked. He had always, Sozin knew, been at his most confident when he was bending. ‘Like this.’

For a panicked second, he was sure the stone was going to cover his face, but instead it wrapped around his wrists and bound them together, digging into his skin with the same tender, sickly-sweet pain of an old burn or a half-healed bruise. He squirmed a little against the bonds, heat pushing against his skin.

‘Sorry, does that hurt?’ Roku ran his fingers over Sozin’s ear and the strands of hair that had come loose from his topknot. His voice was laced with concern, but the stone kept its bone-grinding grip on Sozin’s wrists. Pressure jolted down the flesh of his arms and this time he didn’t bother holding back a low groan of pleasure. His erection strained against the torn-up silk. Somehow, he managed to shake his head.

‘I never had that done on me,’ Roku whispered, and leaned down to nuzzle the skin on Sozin’s throat, just below his beard, teasing with tongue and lips and teeth. The stone bonds slackened a little, just enough for Sozin to dig his fingers into his palms.

Roku pulled back and a breeze ran over Sozin’s skin, where it was damp and warm from Roku’s mouth. The air thickened, hundreds of invisible fingers that slid over his face and lips, caressed his throat, ran over his shins and thighs, trailed maddeningly slow down his chest and stomach and over his cock. Here and there the air heated, laid fading red kisses on the spot just above his heart, the sensitive skin in the crook of his arm.

 _Please_ , he thought, but he wouldn’t voice it. Want tore through his flesh, pearled his forehead with sweat, filled his throat and poured out in rhythmic, wordless panting. He couldn’t stop himself from grinding his hips and buttocks against the bed.

Roku pressed up against him, so close Sozin could almost taste him; his heartbeat against Sozin’s skin deepened his arousal. The air pushed at his erection harder and an impossibly long second later, Roku’s fingers and palm touched his cock, in all the places where the skin was so hot and tight it hurt. Air curled around Roku’s fist, ebbed and flowed with each drawn-out stroke.

When Sozin came it was almost in silence, tasting copper and salt where he bit his tongue, his arms and hands straining and bucking against the bite of the restraints. His flesh shuddered, then slackened. He let himself lay still for an endless moment, warm and contented, as his heart and breathing slowed. Roku wiped his hand on the torn robe before he bended the stone bonds away. Sozin’s hands flopped down onto his chest, a pleasant throb in his wrists.

‘So?’ Roku lay down at his side again, one hand on Sozin’s chest, fingers brushing gently against the skin, where sweat was starting to cool. Sozin shifted a little so he could nestle against Roku. His muscles and bones groaned in protest; they felt half-melted. Roku kissed his forehead and the corner of his eye, unhurried. Sozin breathed in his scent.

‘No,’ he said. His voice was thick and the words swayed and stumbled. Here, he didn’t mind. ‘It was definitely not a complete waste of time.’

 

++The End++

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously, as far as my pervy brain is concerned, that Throne Room confrontation between Roku and Sozin was all about Sozin being a horribly bratty sub looking for some boundaries, but unfortunately Roku isn’t a natural Dom at all and couldn’t follow through after delivering the spanking. Hey, mock all you want, but I’m not the one using earthbending to hang people on giant phallic symbols. ;)


End file.
